


Still

by ElektiveAmnesia



Series: A Cowboy, Archer, and Dj Sandwich [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Cuz thats the best, Dancing, Frottage, Groping, Hand Jobs, Just Lucio tho, Kissing, Lap Sitting, Lets his hips do the talking, Light Bondage, Lucio doesn't really say much, Lucio is cute, Lucio likes it though, LúCree, M/M, McCree can't handle it, McCree doesn't know how to shutup, McHanzo if you squint - Freeform, No particualr order to these tags, PWP, Rimming, Smiling/laughing during sex, ass grabbing, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektiveAmnesia/pseuds/ElektiveAmnesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree is about as slow as the day is long; even 76 is faster than him. </p><p>So he likes Lucio, always skating and smiling and whatnot...</p><p>McCree wonders if that boy can even stay still.<br/>He wonders if he can make him stay still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic. 
> 
> I wrote this for a friend of mine. She's always giving me cool stuff, so here's something cool for her :)

~°~°~°~°~°

“Get your ass on the payload, soldier!” Morrison yelled as he ran past McCree.

  
McCree pulled down the brim of his hat by way of acknowledgement, and got his ass on the payload. He’d been watching Lucio instead of the enemy. Again. This had to stop.

~°~°~°~°~°

McCree ain’t an old man, but he ain’t exactly young either. He don’t run as fast as he used to. Heck, he don't even walk as fast as he used to.

  
So he likes to watch that Lucio boy. He has so much doggone energy; just watching him zip around, all quick-like on those skates puts a little pep in McCree’s step. Boy’s probably the fastest in Overwatch, next to Tracer. And even when he’s standing still, he’s not quite still: always nodding his head to his “healing beats,” or whatever he calls ‘em.

  
McCree wonders if he even can stay still.  
McCree wonders if he could _make_ him stay still.

 

~°~°~°~°~°

  
The thought disturbs him the first time he has it.

  
‘That’s just downright creepy, McCree, the boy’s damn near a dozen years younger’n you,’ he thinks to himself too often.

  
But if there’s one thing that’s hard to kill, it’s an idea.

  
And it gets worse: that boy’ll smile at anything. You could spit in his coffee, and he’d probably chuckle and tell you not to worry about it. Lucio’s smile is brilliant and contagious. It seemed like nothing could bring him down.

  
McCree wondered if he’d still be smiling when there were no barriers, sound or _otherwise_ , between them.

  
~°~°~°~°~°

  
After spending the better part of six battles listening out for calming techno music, and idly wondering just how soft dreadlocks would feel in his metal hand, McCree finally decided to do something about it.

  
Apparently, ‘something’ was catching a very noticeable boner right before Lucio’s eyes.

  
McCree was just trying to pay Lucio a visit in his private quarters. Not for anything creepy-like, mind, just to ask if he maybe wanted to grab some ice cream sometime. He looked like the type of guy to like ice cream. Heck, he looked like the type of guy to enjoy anything.

  
McCree probably should’ve knocked, but, stupidly forgetting the manners Reyes beat into him all those years ago, he pushed Lucio’s door open enough to see something… he just wasn’t prepared see.

  
First of all, Lucio’s leg enhancements were off. McCree didn’t even know that he could take them off. In their place though, were tiny, _tight_ , black shorts, (McCree thought they were shorts, but they could’ve been underwear with how **tight** they were). They didn’t leave much to the imagination, practically showcasing a round, soft looking, downright _phat_ ass.

  
Second of all, Lucio was dancing. If McCree didn’t know he was Brazilian, he could tell by the way he was moving his hips, almost too fast for McCree’s eyes to track, and to music so loud and lively, McCree wasn’t surprised he hadn’t heard him come in. Lucio’s sinuous movements made his usual frog-themed tank top ride up a bit, revealing an inch or two more of smooth brown skin, and deep back dimples right above his waist band.

  
McCree had only had the pleasure of watching Lucio break it down for maybe 15 seconds, before he was noticed. But that was plenty of time for blood to rush…elsewhere.

  
Lucio bent at the waist to turn down his music, and faced him.

  
He sauntered over. McCree floundered.

  
“Uh, s-sorry babydoll, I weren’t tryna be a peepin’ tom or nun, I just uh,” McCree gulped as Lucio entered his personal space.

  
His hair was down, and that plus the lack of leg enhancements, equaled a very small man. McCree felt the urge to smile and pat his head, but two very big, very brown, very much unvisored eyes staring up at him froze him to the spot.

  
“Whatcha doin’ there, darlin’? You’re awful close.”

  
Lucio giggled and grinned sweetly.

  
“McCree, I have eyes, I see the way you be lookin’ at me. Man, even if I was blind I’d still know.” He buried his face into McCree’s chest and nuzzled. Like a cat. McCree was sweating, and nervous now.

  
‘Caught like a rat in a trap, McCree," he thought.

  
“I don’t uh, I don’t take your mean-” Lucio’s giggle was muffled, but still effective at cutting off McCree’s excuses.

  
“Ya feel that?” he whispered, and McCree could just hear the smile in his voice.

  
“Feel what babydoll?” McCree asked, craning his neck to try to get a look at Lucio’s face. He didn’t know what he was talking about, but it better not have been ‘healing beats.’

  
It wasn’t.

  
Lucio was grinding on McCree’s thigh slowly but surely , and McCree swore that boy was getting harder by the second.

  
It was at that point that Lucio decided to look up at McCree. He was biting his full bottom lip, and although his skin was dark, his cheeks were darker.

  
That was all the invitation McCree needed.

  
“C’mon babydoll, let’s take a walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) I wonder where they're walking to?? :o  
> Stick around and find out...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for breaking this up into parts but uh, I have my reasons.

~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
The walk to McCree’s room was hurried, filled with giggling and shushing. The second they got inside, McCree hung his hat up and removed his serape. He glanced up at Lucio as he was taking off his boots, to see him bouncing up and down slightly on the edge of his bed.

His smile was full and brilliant when they made eye contact, but the boy was still coiled tighter than a rattle snake getting ready to strike; he was fidgeting non stop, legs crossing and uncrossing, fingers tapping some unknown rhythm into the cactus and tumbleweed sheets. Even his bare toes were wiggling on the carpet.That gave McCree an idea. He sat down next to Lucio.

“C’mere baby,” he patted his lap, and Lucio somewhat shyly slid over, and gracefully straddled him, “there ya go, nice and easy,” McCree drawled.

After a second or two of consideration, Lucio peeled himself out of that ridiculous(ly cute), tight tank top, set his hands on McCree’s shoulders, and leaned in. McCree could take a hint and closed the distance. Lucio was still for a moment, literally a second, before he _melted_ into it, arching his back, and wrapping his arms around McCree’s neck. McCree hummed a chuckle at his eagerness, and Lucio gasped lightly at the sensation. That small parting of lips was all McCree needed to lick his way into his mouth. Lucio shuddered, and moaned quietly.

He was shuffling in his lap, trying to get closer to McCree. When he finally realized they were chest to chest, he started undulating, grinding their dicks together, seemingly on autopilot as he groaned into the kiss. This was gonna be over a lot quicker than either of them wanted if McCree didn’t slow this boy down, so he broke the kiss. Lucio whined at the loss.

“That’s ok baby, honeypot, darlin’,” McCree murmured deep and low into Lucio’s ear, “Imma give you what ya want, what ya _need_.” He nuzzled his beard along Lucio’s neck a little, just to feel him shiver.

McCree finally remembered he had hands, and slid them down his back.

“C-cold,” Lucio whispered when he felt the cool metal of McCree’s prosthetic against his skin, but he arched into it nonetheless.

McCree couldn’t help his chuckle. “Don’t worry babydoll, it’s abouta warm right up,” he purred, as he slid past deep dimples to grab handfuls of perky ass. Lucio’s ever present grinding halted.

McCree smirked, ‘Got ‘im,’ he thought.

But Lucio just let out a long, shuddery sigh, and started up with renewed vigor, grinding down more slowly, deliberately. He started letting out whiny little puffs of breath on every roll of his own hips, hopelessly turned on. McCree was peering over Lucio’s shoulder to watch that ass in motion, (poetry in motion), completely entranced.

He, almost reluctantly, brought his flesh hand off the plush swell of ass to roll a dark nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He darted his eyes to Lucio’s face, eager to see his reaction. Lucio had his head back, eyes shut, trying, and failing to breathe deeply, obviously attempting to gain some control of himself. However, when he noticed McCree was staring at him, he flashed a quick grin. McCree pinched his nipple in retaliation. Lucio gasped outright and keened, high and tight and perfectly in tune.

Seemingly embarrassed, he sputtered, in a trembling voice, “Ow McCree, please d-don’t pinch me like that.” McCree knew better though; the boy sounded positively breathless.

“Sorry baby,” he replied, sliding his left hand into the back of Lucio’s shorts, rubbing a single finger between his cheeks, “I promise I’ll be real gentle.” His fingertip caught on Lucio’s rim, and he circled it a few times for good measure. That was all it took to push Lucio over the edge.

  
“Ah, McCree I’m gonna…gonna.”  
He buried his face into McCree’s shoulder to stifle his (loud) moan as he climaxed, arms wrapped crushingly tight around McCree’s neck.

  
“Sorry,” Lucio panted into his shoulder, when he came down a little.

“Sorry? What for, boy? I ain't finished with you yet.”

Lucio beamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree ain't done with him yet :o  
> P.S. please call me out on any grammatical errors, my beta Quasar Hero, is my brother and I didn't want him to read this smut, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

  
After McCree stripped down to his boxers, and Lucio shimmied out of his ruined shorts, that also seemed to serve as underwear McCree noted, he asked him to get up on his hands and knees.

  
“That’s right baby,” he playfully slapped Lucio’s hip as he moved, “lemme get a nice look at ‘cha...”

  
Lucio looked back, stifling a laugh. “Everything look good back there?”

  
“Yup, sure do,” McCree replied, giving his thigh a quick squeeze, “good enough to eat.” McCree eyed his ass for a moment longer, then gave it a teasing lick, just to gauge his reaction.

Lucio stiffened a bit and sucked in a quick breath. “Uh, McCree,” Lucio started, and McCree, figuring that was a good sign, grabbed both cheeks and spread them, licking a broad stripe right across his hole.

  
Lucio _shuddered_ , full bodied and unashamed. McCree began licking him in earnest then, dragged his tongue, wet and sloppy on his ass, lapping at it like a dog. Lucio was whining on every exhale, and his elbows buckled, leaving him face down, ass up. Just how McCree liked it. He smirked.

  
But that smirk was wiped clean off his face when Lucio started bucking back, hard, hungry for more.

  
“Woah there!” McCree exclaimed as he pulled away from Lucio’s ass, holding his hips steady. “Yer buckin’ harder than an unbroken bronco, bouta break my nose.” They both laughed.

  
Lucio looked back, head pillowed on his arms, lips swollen from biting too hard, but still smiling. “Sorry McCree, I just…nobody’s ever…”

  
McCree’s eyes got wide as saucers. “You mean you never got ate out before?! Well _damn_ pardner, why ain’t ya say so?” McCree knew his southern drawl was getting worse, but he didn’t care less. He was turned the fuck on. But before he dived back on that ass, he checked in.

  
“This…is, something that yer a-wantin’, right?”

  
Lucio arched his back, more than McCree ever could’ve, and spread his legs wider.

  
Although he was practically oozing consent, McCree had to be sure. He was such a sweet boy, and he didn’t want to do anything to make him uncomfortable. Well. Maybe a little. Anyway.

  
“Imma need a yes or a no, buttercup.” McCree rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back.

  
Lucio pulled on his own dreds a little, trying to bring himself down with a little pain. Despite his efforts, his voice still came out low and shuddery. “McCree. Imma need _you_ to put your tongue back on me, _in_ me, whatever, just c’mon. Please.”

  
McCree tipped a nonexistent hat.“Gotcha.”

  
He started eating him out with passion now, tongue swirling and slicking and probing until there was spit running down his chin.

  
And Lucio was _boneless_ against him. His hips still twitched and wiggled though; whether it was voluntary or purposeful, McCree could not tell. But when Lucio started clawing at the sheets, and his legs started spreading wider and wider, (seriously, how flexible _is_ he?), to the point where his dick was almost touching the mattress, McCree figured it was time to take it up a notch.

  
“Alright babydoll, let’s get ya on yer back now, yer wet enough down there,” McCree practically cooed as he manhandled Lucio so he was face up.

  
Lucio looked happily dazed, like he was high. “For what?” he innocently asked, big brown eyes barely open.

  
McCree’s smirk turned ugly, showing way too many teeth.

  
“You'll see honey. But fer now, open that beautiful mouth o’yers, lemme see what it do.” Lucio’s mouth dropped open without hesitation, and McCree slid a few fingers in. Lucio’s eyes fluttered closed, before he gave the fingers a massage with his velvet tongue.

He seemed to be occupied for the time being, so McCree took a moment to appreciate the feast laid out before him. He could hardly got a good look at him, he’s always moving too much for McCree to absorb very many critical details.

  
His dreds looked so soft, a few errant curls near his ears, baby hairs laid down. When McCree reached out and stroked his hair, Lucio opened his eyes, barely, and let a grin curl around the fingers in his mouth, slow as molasses, but never stopped sucking. McCree was going to _die_.

He dragged his eyes further down. This boy was downright bird-chested; it was hard to believe he was twenty six. McCree glanced down quickly at his own chest: lightly furred, (trimmed at Hanzo’s request), muscled, broad, and tan. They were like night and day. He thumbed at a dark nipple, just cause. His hand slid down lower, along a trim waistline and-

  
“Hello, whado we have here?” Lucio had another tattoo right on the rise of his hipbone. It was odd placement. Sexy placement. It was also a frog. Still worked for McCree. “A sexy little surprise for anyone lucky enough tah get into yer pants, eh?” He thumbed at it. Lucio rolled his eyes.

  
McCree’s eyebrows jumped up when he actually _looked_ at his dick. It was a bit…longer than he expected. Pretty thick too. Huh.

  
McCree gave it a few appreciative strokes. Lucio squirmed a little, and bucked into his grasp. “Yer packin’ some pretty serious equipment here, huh boy? I almost feel bad for what I’m gettin’ ready to do ta ya. _Almost_.”

  
McCree pulled his fingers from Lucio’s mouth, and started propping his legs up. Lucio pouted at the loss, McCree noted.

  
“Ya seem ta got a real oral fixation there, babydoll,” he chuckled, rifling through his drawer for the lube, because spit was just not gonna be enough, “just uh, put yer own fingers in yer mouth fer now or summin.”

  
McCree was mostly joking, really he was, but Lucio, ever the people-pleaser, while maintaining full eye contact, slid three much smaller fingers past his lips.

  
“Lie thish?” he asked, fingers making him slur. McCree’s grin turned ugly again.

  
“Yeah babydoll, jus’ like that. Now tell me if anything hurts.”

  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

  
Half an hour later, McCree’s got both of Lucio’s wrists in his prosthetic hand, and three fingers deep inside him, gently prodding at his inner walls. 

  
But sweat was dripping off McCree’s forehead, and he was damn near red in the face just watching this boy.

  
Because Lucio’s **still moving.** Writhing on the bed. Feet slipping on the sheets. Eyelids fluttering. Adam’s apple bobbing with every gulp of air. Hands opening and closing, and wrists grinding together; not to escape, but just to revel in the feeling of being held down.

  
Even his hole was constantly clenching and relaxing, pulling McCree in deeper.

  
“Yer body’s so invitin’, babydoll. An’ it’s givin’ me a _real_ warm welcome.” McCree’s dirty talk was terrible, but he couldn’t seem to shut his mouth. Something about this boy.

  
Best of all though, Lucio was _still smiling._ It was a thin, watery thing, and liable to give way whenever McCree’s fingers would reach too deep, but a smile nonetheless, complete with dimples on either side. What a pretty picture he paints.

  
“Aw shucks babydoll, ain’t chu jus' the prettiest thing this side o’ the Mississippi,” McCree babbled. Lucio smiled with his teeth at that, before melting into a moan.

  
“Don’tcha worry now though," he continued, "I ain’t gon make you take dick this time, I just wanna get ya used to it,” McCree leaned in as close as his limited flexibility would allow, “but next time, Imma teach ya how ta ride like a real cowboy.”

  
McCree smirked at his own dumb joke, but Lucio took it seriously. He started huffing out high, tight moans, and McCree let go of his wrists to jack him nice and slow.

"Ahhh, McCree...fuuuck." Lucio's hands flew to cover his face as he came. He slowly slid them off afterwards though, and he shuddered, full bodied and bone deep, eyelids heavy. 

  
He sat up then, quick as lightening, and kissed McCree, trying to climb into his lap, smearing his cum between them.

  
“McCree that was-“ he kissed him, “I mean that was just sooo-" another kiss. “Mmmm…”

  
“Well it ain’t over yet, hunny.” McCree directed Lucio’s hand towards his dick, straining against his boxers. “C’mon, just touch it now, darlin’. I don’t need much, I’m bout ready to burst, but I need your hands on me babydoll.”

  
Lucio seemed glad to oblige, hurriedly reaching into McCree’s boxers and pulling him out. He let out a tiny, barely audible gasp at the sight, because where Lucio’s size was surprising, McCree’s was just…generous. Lucio bit his lip, and began to stroke.

  
McCree wasn’t expecting much; didn’t think Lucio had much experience with a dick that wasn’t his own. So, needless to say, he was surprised when he started to thumb his slit, and twist his hand in a corkscrew motion on the upstroke.

  
His eyebrows nearly flew off his forehead when Lucio got so close to his dick he damn near went cross eyed looking at it, slipped those plush lips past the head, and kept going. McCree’s hands flew to his head.

  
“Hey, hey babydoll I’m gonna-“  
Too late. When Lucio started laving at the slit, McCree came right into his mouth. As he pulled out, some dribbled onto his chin.

  
“Oh my God darling’, I ain’t mean to-“  
 But Lucio just swallowed the rest. If McCree could, he would cum again. Lucio chuckled.

  
“McCree, I said I never got eaten out before, but do I really look like I’ve never sucked dick before? Just look at me.”

  
He did look, and supposed Lucio had a point. He shouldn’t’ve been so surprised, after all, he's a world famous dj with dimples and a million dollar smile. Not to mention perfect dick sucking lips. 

  
~°~°~°~°~°~°

  
Just as McCree was about to nod off, he had a thought that made him laugh.

  
‘Well, I guess I can’t make that boy stay still or stop smiling for nun.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. I'm thinking about making this into a series...maybe.   
> But feel free to leave a comment if you liked it. Or even if you hated it, lol.


End file.
